Veronica Kane
by pepete55
Summary: Veronica, forcée d'emménager dans la villa des Kane doit s'adapter à sa nouvelle famille mais avec son style de vie à des millions d'années lumières du leur, la cohabitation semble mal partie.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic que je souhaitais partager avec vous.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez que cela soit positif ou négatif.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica poussa un soupir tandis que la voiture se garait devant une somptueuse villa. Sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait sans doute rêvé un jour vivre dans un endroit pareil mais cela avait changé. Elle allait vivre chez un homme qu'elle avait rencontré quoi ? Deux ou trois fois ? Et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'appelle « papa » ? On lui avait dit de la manière la plus simple du monde qu'elle ne s'appellerait plus Veronica Reynolds mais Veronica Kane, qu'elle vivrait avec son père et que sa mère n'aurait plus aucun droit sur elle. Lui avait-on demandé son avis ? Certainement pas, ça ne comptait pas ! Qui se souciait de l'avis d'une jeune fille de quinze ans ?

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était attendue. Elle entra dans la maison et regarda autour d'elle. Ca sentait le luxe à plein nez. Elle croisa les yeux froid d'une femme, une jeune fille qui la regardait un sourcil arqué et un garçon à l'air indifférent. Enfin, Jake s'avança vers elle et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Ah, Veronica, je suis content de te voir. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Je te présente ma femme Céleste. Ta sœur Lilly, elle a un an de plus que toi, et ton frère, Duncan, qui a ton âge. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Je vais tout faire en tout cas pour que ça se passe bien. Maria t'as préparé ta chambre. Je t'ai inscrite au lycée de la ville. Lilly et Duncan t'aideront à te repérer. Tu dois être fatiguée. Si on voyait tous les détails demain ?

Veronica vit qu'on la fixait toujours d'un air sceptique, curieux ou mauvais.

_- Tant d'amour, c'est trop…_

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oui, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Au moins elle serait débarrassée de cette atmosphère pesante.

- Bonne nuit Veronica.

Evidemment c'était le seul qui lui avait adressé la parole. Après tout elle était qui pour les autres ? Simplement une étrangère qui essayait de s'immiscer dans leur famille, une bâtarde qui grattait à la porte.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et suivit la domestique jusqu'à sa chambre.

Enfin seule ! Elle retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Ce n'était pas elle, cela ne lui correspondait pas. La chambre était spatieuse, on lui avait allumé des bougies parfumées. Le tapis à lui tout seul devait valoir une fortune. Depuis quand elle vivait dans un endroit pareil ? Elle se croyait devenir Cendrillon, un jour en haillons, le lendemain invitée dans un palais sublime.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica fut réveillée par quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Elle s'était endormie toute habillée, même pas glissée sous les draps.

On frappa à nouveau, de manière plus insistante cette fois.

- Oui ? Grogna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une des domestiques.

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez mademoiselle Kane mais Céleste m'a demandée de vous réveiller et de vous indiquer qu'il fallait vous lever si vous ne souhaitiez pas être en retard pour votre première journée au lycée.

Veronica marmonna dans sa barbe. Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire d'arriver en retard au lycée, elle n'avait de toute manière jamais été très studieuse.

- Merci.

Elle ne savait pas comment il fallait qu'elle traite les domestiques, après tout elle n'en n'avait jamais eu l'expérience auparavant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maria se retira avec un signe poli de la tête. Elle ne devait donc pas s'être trop mal débrouillée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et se démêla les cheveux. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête ce matin. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lilly était déjà là, assise sur un tabouret. Veronica la regarda de haut en bas. Tout à fait le genre de filles qu'elle détestait. Maquillée et coiffée de manière impeccable, vêtue d'une robe courte et de chaussures qui avaient du lui couter une fortune. Elle se tenait droite, sa posture ayant dû être étudiée au détail près. Bref, le genre de filles que Veronica cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret le plus loin d'elle, évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Mais elle voyait bien qu'elle, ainsi que Céleste, la regardaient minutieusement.

- Salut, fit finalement Lilly.  
- Salut.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire son hypocrite en entamant la conversation alors qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie mais la présence de Céleste l'en dissuadait.

- Tu vas aller au lycée comme ça ?

Veronica baissa les yeux vers sa tenue, un jean, un tee-shirt, rien de plus banal.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Lilly fit une moue qui ressemblait à une grimace.

- C'est pas génial. Tu ne veux pas que je te prête quelque chose ?  
- Non merci, ton style ce n'est pas trop mon genre.

C'est sûr que le style pouffe… Mais elle se retint de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

Lilly haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras. On y va ?  
- Ais je le choix ?

Veronica attrapa son sac à dos, Lilly son sac à main et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la voiture de Lilly pour aller au lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le début de ma fic et à ceux qui l'ont commenté, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à poster plus.  
Voici la suite de ma fic en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours.  
Je ne pourrais pas poster avant un certain temps avec les fêtes de fin d'année et mes partiels alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de suite arriver, ce n'est pas un abandon, je reprendrai dès que possible.  
Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous !  
Et pour finir, bonne lecture !

* * *

Arrivée sur le parking, Veronica comprit en un instant qu'elle allait adorer ce lycée. Rien que ce lieu révélait une certaine hiérarchie. Des voitures de luxe d'un côté, quelques épaves de l'autre avec des motos et des lycéens qui venaient en bus, deux mondes semblaient coexister à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se mélanger. Le comble de l'horreur ! Où est ce qu'elle était tombée ? C'était tellement cliché ! Ne manquaient plus que les blondes siliconées qui marchaient le ventre à l'air en compagnie de surfeurs riant à gorge déployée en passant à côté de personnes qui leur étaient invisibles. Mais Veronica savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin pour les trouver.

Lilly semblait hésiter, elle regarda successivement un groupe de filles habillées de la même manière qu'elle et Veronica. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule pour son premier jour mais il fallait avouer que pour le moment, elles ne s'entendaient pas tellement. En même temps Veronica n'avait pas semblé vouloir faire beaucoup d'effort pour parler avec elle.  
Veronica poussa un soupir en comprenant ce qui était en train de se jouer dans sa tête.

- Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas.

Lilly sembla un peu surprise de l'entendre proposer ça. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur une proposition qui l'arrangeait.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda t-elle avec une petite grimace contrite .

Veronica hocha la tête et Lilly partit rejoindre ses amies sans se le faire répéter deux fois. Veronica se retrouva seule sur le parking d'un lycée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il fallait s'y attendre ! Mais elle était habituée à être solitaire... Elle n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain sous prétexte qu'elle était devenue une Kane. Ou qu'elle l'avait toujours été sans le savoir.

Un type s'approcha d'elle d'un air décidé, il n'était pas très grand mais il était impressionnant par ses muscles et ses tatouages. Peut être le fait que toute une bande de types semblables le suivait jouait aussi.  
Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne se démonta pas et fit pareil.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, pourquoi il venait vers elle comme ça mais elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment faire ami-ami. Et si jamais elle en doutait, il suffisait de voir le regard agressif qu'il plantait sur elle pour s'en convaincre.

- Tiens donc, c'est ça la nouvelle bourge de Neptune ? J'avoue que je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux.  
- Je ne suis pas une bourge.  
- Ah non ? J'ai sans doute dû voir un mirage quand je t'ai vu descendre de la voiture de Lilly the Queen. Tout le monde sait que tu es la nouvelle œuvre de charité des Kane, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas fait la une des journaux.  
- La nouvelle œuvre de charité ? Je suis un être humain. Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te permettrais pas de me juger.  
- Excuse moi de te dire la vérité petite blonde ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Aller dire à papa qu'un méchant latino t'as ennuyée ?

Il fit une petite moue triste, la lèvre inférieure baissée exagérément vers son menton.

- Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule, rassure toi !

Il ricana.

- Je m'en doute petite blonde.

Elle commençait à être sérieusement agacée par son attitude. Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et dans tous les cas elle ne laisserait personne la traiter de cette manière. Ce type déboulait comme ça et il se permettait de la juger et de se foutre d'elle. Il se prenait pour qui ?  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Veronica se confrontait à un type comme ça et elle ne s'était jamais laissée impressionner, cela n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

- C'est toi le caïd du lycée ? J'avoue que moi aussi je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux. Tu n'as même pas la carrure d'un leadeur. Dis moi, vous faites quoi avec ta bande ? Vous volez les sacs des mémés ? Ou les bicyclettes des enfants peut être ? Si c'est les deux à la fois je vais vraiment être impressionnée !  
- Eh ! Laisse pas une blondasse te parler comme ça Weevil ! S'énerva un des latinos, s'avançant un peu par rapport au groupe resté en retrait.

Cela commençait à s'agiter dans les rangs. Weevil calma ses troupes d'un regard.

- Wow, quelle autorité ! J'ai dû me tromper, tu es bien un leadeur, fit elle d'un ton ironique. A moins que tu aies juste très bien dressé tes toutous.

Elle vit qu'il avait les sourcils levés de surprise. Elle se doutait qu'ici il était craint, mais il en fallait plus pour avoir peur.

- Quoi ? Les bourges ne te parlent pas comme ça d'habitude.

A la plus grande surprise de Veronica, Weevil lui sourit.

- Okay, tu veux quoi chica ? Des excuses ?  
- Ce serait bien pour commencer. Même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles aient vraiment une grande valeur.  
- Quand je fais des excuses, je peux t'assurer qu'elles ont une valeur, je n'ai qu'une parole !  
- Un méchant avec une morale ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas si méchant. Il faut juste savoir se faire respecter dans un endroit comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. La prochaine fois tu éviteras juste de m'agresser sans me connaître.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

- J'y penserais et je penserais aussi à la souffrance que tu dois avoir de vivre chez les Kane. Pas que je n'accepterais pas la villa mais les gens qui sont dedans c'est une autre histoire…  
- Je vais m'y faire. De toute manière ce n'est que trois ans à passer…

Super ! Trois ans avant qu'elle soit enfin majeur et qu'elle puisse se tirer. Elle avait le sentiment que ça allait être vraiment long.

- Enfin bon, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie. Tu t'en fous et en plus ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Alors tu permets mais j'aimerais bien aller voir à quoi ressemble mon nouveau lycée.

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

- Bien sûr chica. A plus tard alors, parce que c'est sûr qu'on se reverra !  
- Sans doute.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le lycée. Ca la rassurait d'avoir apprivoisé le leadeur d'un gang aussi rapidement, elle avait comme l'intuition qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté. Mais elle était sûrement tombée juste avec lui, si elle avait baissé la tête sans rien dire, la situation n'aurait sans doute pas été la même. Il devait aimer les forts caractères, des gens qui osaient lui tenir tête. Cela rassurait Veronica en un sens, si les "méchants" n'étaient pas des crétins alors elle pourrait peut être s'entendre avec quelques personnes. Et puis comme elle savait qu'elle allait se faire détester du reste des élèves…


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica avait fait ses premiers pas toute seule comme une grande. Comme prévu, les autres élèves l'avaient regardée comme une bête de foire. Tout le monde se connaissait ici alors elle n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Non seulement elle était nouvelle mais en plus elle était la fille cachée de Jake Kane, pensez donc, le grand scandale ! C'était comme si la fille qui faisait la une des magazines people se baladait dans votre lycée ! Largement de quoi ragoter ! Mais ça lui était égal. Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, c'était la même chose dans chaque nouvelle école. Certes, cette fois ci c'était multiplié par cent et il n'y avait pas à chaque fois autant de préjugés sur elle mais dans tous les cas elle ne s'attirait pas beaucoup d'amitiés. Il devait y avoir écrit sur son front "je ne suis pas un être sociable" ou quelque chose dans le genre là.

A la pause déjeuner, elle devait retrouver Lilly et Duncan, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir particulièrement envie. Elle ne les considérait pas comme un frère et une sœur. Elle avait toujours été seule avec sa mère, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi subitement ça devait changer. Elle savait que c'était uniquement la faute de sa mère, comme bien d'autres choses encore mais malgré tout elle aurait préféré rester avec elle. Peut être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réellement détester sa mère et chercherait toujours des excuses pour lui pardonner. Elle ferait un excellent cas à analyser pour un psy...

- Veronica.

Elle se retourna en entendant la voix de Lilly l'appeler. Elle était assise à une table, un garçon aux cheveux châtains à ses côtés et Duncan en face d'elle.

- On t'a gardé une place, insista Lilly.

Elle poussa un soupir.

_Fais un effort Veronica, rien qu'un petit effort, ça ne va pas te tuer._

Elle les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Duncan.

- Alors ta matinée ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca va, juste des cours ennuyeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Lilly et le type qu'elle ne connaissait pas commencer à se bécoter.  
Si elle l'avait invitée à sa table pour qu'elle assiste à ce spectacle écœurant…  
Duncan était plongé dans son morceau de pizza. Il semblait concentré, comme si il essayait de toutes ses forces de poser ses yeux sur autre chose que sa soeur explorant la gorge d'un adolescent en chaleur... Il n'allait pas lui être d'une grande aide.  
Elle se racla la gorge. Ce n'eut pas l'air de les déranger.

- J'aime beaucoup ton sac Lilly, tenta-t-elle.

Ah, ça y est, elle avait réussi à attirer son attention et à la faire décoller ses lèvres de celles de ce type.

- Merci.

Lilly cherchait visiblement quelque chose à complimenter chez Veronica.

- Tu as… une taille très fine et de jolies jambes.

Une taille très fine ?! Des jolies jambes ?! Quelle idiote. Elle avait vraiment dû chercher loin pour trouver ça ! Veronica savait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien spectaculaire chez elle mais quand même...

- Merci.

Lilly sembla remarquer le regard fixé de Veronica sur son petit ami.

- Au fait, je te présente Logan Echolls, mon petit ami. Logan, voici Veronica, ma sœur.

Veronica fut surprise que Lilly emploie si rapidement le mot « sœur » en parlant d'elle mais elle avait comme l'impression que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de signification pour elle, simplement un lien du sang.  
Elle fit un signe de tête au dénommé Logan.

- Enchantée.

Elle n'était pas certaine de l'être. Tout en lui suintait l'arrogance. Encore un gosse de riche pourri gâté.  
Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui rendre son signe de tête.  
En plus d'avoir une tête de crétin, il était aimable ! Si elle devait se coltiner des types pareils elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même !

Elle se reconcentra sur Duncan, le seul qui lui semblait à peu près amical. A moins que son silence ne soit le signe d'une ignorance totale due à un fort mépris envers sa personne.

Bien qu'il ne fut pas d'un grand intérêt, elle passa le reste de la pause déjeuner à lui parler, Lilly et Logan s'immisçant par moments dans la conversation. Elle ne saurait dire si elle était soulagée ou mécontente d'entendre enfin la sonnerie retentir.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux gens qui lisent, commentent et follow ma fic, je vous en suis très reconnaissante !  
Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir, de retour à la villa.

Veronica s'était fait ramenée en moto par Weevil. Elle avait sympathisé avec lui pendant ses cours de l'après midi, remarquant qu'il n'était pas du tout le même quand on avait l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul. Sans doute que sans sa bande il n'avait pas besoin de jouer au dur.

L'entente du vrombissement de l'engin ne fut pas particulièrement du goût de Céleste. Veronica la trouva dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours le visage froid, quasi dénué d'expression mais ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Veronica fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était elle qu'elle attendait. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole depuis son arrivée.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli bien qu'elle sentait la haine que Céleste éprouvait à son égard. Vous souhaitez quelque chose ?  
- Qui était-ce ?

Veronica avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Un ami.  
- Un ami ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à fréquenter.  
- J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous n'avez pas à me dicter mes fréquentations.

Elle restait polie mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait parvenir à le rester. On ne lui avait jamais dicté sa conduite, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer et encore moins par cette femme.  
Céleste semblait tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver mais Veronica parvenait très bien à voir sa mâchoire serrée.

- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu feras ce que je te dirais, fit elle d'un ton calme mais toujours froid.  
- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! A vrai dire, vous n'êtes personne pour moi. Jamais je ne vous obéirais !  
- Heureusement que je ne suis pas ta mère !

Elle la regarda comme si Veronica lui inspirait un profond dégoût.

- Tu n'es que le résultat d'une aventure de mon mari avec cette écervelée de Lianne. La digne fille de sa mère ! Elle doit être fière de toi ! Tu savais que Jake était riche, tu es venue ramper ! Tu me fais suffisamment honte comme ça, devoir accueillir l'enfant d'une autre chez soi… Il n'est pas question que tu me fasses encore plus honte en traînant avec des délinquants !  
- Je préfère mes fréquentations à vos enfants. Félicitation pour cette merveilleuse éducation tant que j'y pense ! Ils sont gâtés pourris, leur comportement n'est guère meilleur que celui des pseudo délinquants dont vous parlez. Votre fille s'habille comme une pute, se comporte comme une pute. Je vous conseillerez d'abord de vous occuper de ça avant de vous mêler de mes affaires.

Céleste serrait encore plus les dents, ses ongles semblaient sur le point de rentrer dans sa chair tellement elle avait les poings serrés. Veronica voyait bien qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible. Même si Céleste ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait du comportement de sa fille. Mais personne d'autre que elle n'avait le droit de la critiquer.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mes enfants comme ça ! Ils ont été bien mieux élevés que toi !  
- Certainement. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis tapé la moitié des types de la ville.

Elle n'en n'avait aucune preuve mais c'était sorti tout seul. Tout comme la gifle de Céleste qui était partie toute seule pour atterrir sur le visage de Veronica dans un claquement sonore. Veronica porta la main à sa joue, choquée. Céleste haletait de fureur. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs menaçants. Elle semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie

- On t'a accueillie ici, on te loge, on te nourrit, on paye tes études ! Et tu dois savoir à quel point ça me répugne d'avoir une bâtarde chez moi. La moindre des choses que tu peux faire c'est respecter les habitants de cette maison. Si tu oses nous manquer de respect ou désobéir, crois moi je te le ferais payer ! Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la discipline !

Veronica avait envie de lui cracher au visage mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de protester. Elle poussa un grognement avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle claqua violemment sa porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
On lui demandait du respect ? Pourquoi on ne commençait pas par lui en donner ?

* * *

Voilà. Je n'aime pas trop ce que j'ai fait dire à Veronica mais bon, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué plus tôt, elle n'est pas exactement comme dans la série. Et elle évoluera sans doute au fil des chapitres...  
Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Jamais. Céleste lui ferait vivre un enfer, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et cela tournerait au désastre. Tout était déjà prévisible. On pourrait appeler ça le destin mais Veronica n'aimait pas particulièrement ce terme. Elle était en train de détruire la vie bien rangée des Kane. Pas qu'elle culpabilise mais si elle avait pu éviter de détruire la sienne par la même occasion…

Elle poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elle attrapa son sac et se mit à y fourrer des affaires. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus ici et de toute manière elle n'était pas voulue, ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle pourrait bien se trouver une chambre quelque part avant de trouver une solution plus permanente. Elle n'aurait qu'à voler un peu d'argent avant de partir et…

Veronica se stoppa net et tendit l'oreille, elle entendait des voix. Elle s'avança dans le couloir pour écouter la conversation. Jake venait de rentrer et visiblement Céleste lui faisait le topos de ce qui venait de se passer. Le comportement de Veronica était intolérable, blablabla,…

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son occupation. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les minauderies de Céleste. L'entendre jouer à la pauvre femme innocente qui venait de se faire agresser non merci.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte et Jake entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Je peux entrer ?  
- C'est déjà fait.

Il s'assit sur le lit et pointa le sac du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de lui répondre « okay » si elle lui disait qu'elle s'en allait mais en même temps c'était évident que c'était ce qu'elle préparait. Elle n'aurait pas pu le cacher.

- Je suis au courant pour ta conversation avec Céleste.  
- Elle ne m'a rien laissé dire, elle m'a jugée et interdit de fréquenter qui je voulais ! Le coupa-t-elle.  
- Veronica, je ne suis pas venu te voir pour que tu aies à te justifier, fit il calmement.  
- Oh…

Pourtant il lui semblait que…

- Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi.  
- Non, vous ne le savez pas !  
- D'accord, peut être que je ne le sais pas vraiment. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas là pour te martyriser. Si tu as un problème, tu dois nous en parler et ce n'est pas une raison pour nous agresser. On ne cherche qu'à t'aider.

Si elle voulait bien croire qu'il cherchait à l'aider, elle savait très bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Céleste. Même si elle avait probablement très bien joué l'hypocrite de service.

- Si vous vouliez m'aider, vous m'auriez laissée avec ma mère et vous lui auriez donné l'argent qu'elle demandait !

Il poussa un soupir, comme s'il s'attendait à cet argument et qu'il ait à s'expliquer maintes et maintes fois dessus.

- Ta mère était dans l'incapacité de t'élever, on ne pouvait pas te laisser avec elle…  
- MA MERE m'a élevée jusque là et ça n'a jamais posé de problème ! Le coupa-t-elle.  
- Laisse moi finir Veronica, s'il te plait. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle était capable de t'élever ? Un enfant a besoin de stabilité. Ta mère a enchaîné les petits boulots, pas toujours très légaux d'ailleurs, vous avez changé de ville beaucoup trop souvent, tu as trop changé d'école passant même par des moments où tu n'étais pas scolarisée ! Vous viviez dans des motels miteux, elle ramenait parfois des hommes suspects et elle buvait beaucoup trop. Crois moi Veronica, j'ai décidé ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Et même si tu as du mal à le comprendre, je fais ça pour toi.  
- Vous n'en savez rien ! Tout ce que vous me racontez ce sont des faits, ce que les détectives que vous avez engagé ont trouvé contre elle pour le procès mais vous ne savez pas comment j'ai vécu ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir !  
- Veronica…  
- C'est ma mère ! Hurla-t-elle. C'est elle qui m'a mise au monde et c'est avec elle que j'ai grandis même si elle n'était pas parfaite. On a toujours eu à se débrouiller toutes les deux sans personne. C'est elle qui m'a aimée ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous poser ce genre de questions, votre vie est parfaite, toute tracée !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait le sentiment que rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne la ferait changer d'avis.

- Prend au moins le temps de voir comment la situation va évoluer. Laisse nous une chance.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'essayerai.

Elle avait juste dit ça pour qu'il s'en aille mais cela sembla fonctionner. Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle croyait enfin avoir la paix mais apparemment ce n'était pas courant dans cette maison puisque une dizaine de minutes après, elle reçut une autre visite.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! En ce moment je suis pas mal occupée avec mes partiels et pas mal de petits soucis... Mais je passe quand même pour vous poster un petit chapitre.  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !  
PS : Le prochain chapitre pourrait bien contenir un certain jackass aux cheveux châtains... (Oui, quand il fait une telle entrée (une plus longue que la précédente), elle doit être annoncée !)

* * *

Lilly venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Veronica et s'était installée tout naturellement sur son lit. Elle était sans gêne. Veronica pouvait affirmer sans même la connaître que c'était le genre de fille sûre d'elle en toute circonstance. Parfois cela pouvait être une qualité mais Veronica n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de personnes.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as trouvé comment faire enrager Céleste ! Je vais avoir de la concurrence ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Veronica était surprise qu'elle appelle sa mère par son prénom mais ne fit pas de commentaire. C'était leurs affaires de famille, elle ne voulait par leur porter le moindre intérêt.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à la faire enrager, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée.

Lilly poussa un soupir.

- C'est Céleste, la gentillesse, elle connait pas. Mais je dois dire que lui avoir ramené un PCHer c'était pas forcément le mieux à faire, elle a sans doute frisé la crise cardiaque !  
- C'est un ami à moi alors je me fiche complètement de ce qu'elle pense.  
- Un ami, eh bien, tu es une chica maintenant ! Plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez tous dans ce lycée…

Lilly leva un sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Cette histoire de clans, c'est n'importe quoi, la lutte des classes et tout, on est en pleine théorie Marxiste !

Elle se retint de dire qu'avant qu'elle vive dans une villa c'était exactement comment elle voyait les choses.  
Lilly haussa les épaules.

- C'est comme ça, ça a toujours été comme ça. On ne se mélange pas, la haine est mutuelle, il n'y a pas de méchants et de gentils ici, juste un clan à choisir et généralement ça se résume à ta couleur de peau et ton quartier.  
- Et tu n'en n'as pas marre de ça ?  
- Pas vraiment… Ces gens là ne m'intéressent pas particulièrement. Bon, certains son sexy. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer la nuit avec l'un d'entre eux, ça doit être… palpitant, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin  
- Passer la nuit avec l'un d'entre eux ? Tu n'es pas avec le type que tu collais à la pause déjeuner ?  
- Logan ?

Lilly roula des yeux.

- Si. Mais je suis jeune, belle, j'aime être libre ! Il faut que j'en profite ! On ne vit qu'une fois !  
- Et Logan est d'accord avec ça ?  
- Voyons Veronica, il n'est pas au courant ! Il sait que j'aime les garçons, c'est tout et c'est bien assez…  
- Je vois…

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec les « pratiques » de Lilly mais après tout ce n'était pas ses oignons, elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans ses affaires.  
Lilly sembla inspirer un grand coup, prête à débiter un long discours.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas forcément parties d'un très bon pied toutes les deux, je ne t'ai pas accueillie de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, c'est juste un peu… bizarre, du jour au lendemain je me retrouve avec une sœur. J'ai toujours été méfiante avec les étrangers. Surtout avec les filles qui ont des chances d'être aussi canon que moi et crois moi, c'est ton cas, même si tu t'habilles comme une fausse rebelle et que tu te conduis bizarrement.  
- Wow, je suppose que c'est un compliment… Même si je n'en suis pas trop certaine.  
- C'en est un banane ! Enfin bref, tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu peux compter sur moi, pour tout. A part si tu veux faire un truc bizarre de lesbiennes, tu es séduisante mais on a de l'ADN en commun, fit elle avec une grimace.  
- Tu crois que je suis lesbienne ?!

Veronica éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et puis même si tu ne l'es pas, je suis tellement sexy que je sais que j'attire les filles comme les garçons !

Veronica rit à nouveau. Elle aurait pu être agacée par l'estime que Lilly avait pour elle-même mais en un sens c'était seulement hilarant. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. En tout cas elle l'espérait sinon elle avait un énorme problème !

- Eh bien, j'y penserais ! Si je suis prise d'une pulsion envers toi je te préviendrais avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Elle secoua la tête amusée. Lilly lui planta une bise sur la joue avant de se lever.

- Bonne nuit soeurette !

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. C'était vraiment un drôle de personnage cette Lilly…


End file.
